LOTM: Decimation S5 P1/Transcript
(The Defenders are seen looking up at Vivienne as they stand on the street with determined faces) Vivienne: Well well well.... Alex: Vivienne, this is your last chance. Jack: You better let that girl go before there's trouble. Miles: You also need to give us that Mind Stone right away. Vivienne: Well Mina-Chan. You were right when you said they wouldn't give up. Even despite the foolishness of fighting me. Rose: You might think its foolish, but we'll do EVERYTHING to save our friends from your sick control! Vivienne: Sick control? You call giving them a wonderful place to live "sick control"? Alex: Not when you're forcing it with that Mind Stone! So give up right now before there's trouble. Vivienne: You HONESTLY think you can win Alex? Look around you! (The whole crowd all turns to Defenders with angry glares at them. The brainwashed heroes all gather around Vivienne) Vivienne: I have your friends at my side, and I have EVERY SINGLE person who lives here ready to defend me! ???: Not everyone! (Vivienne then sees Maisy stand beside Alex) Vivienne:.... I'm sorry but who are you? Maisy: Maisy Rees! The sister of your servant Jason Rees! Mina: Jason? Maisy: That's right! *Points at Vivienne* You took my brother from me! And I want him back! Vivienne: Wait! Jason has a sister!? How did I miss you!? Maisy: I was doing work in the other room when you came to the shop! And I saw you use that scepter of yours on him! You were so excited at what you did to Jason you didn't even bother to ask if there was anyone else in the shop that day! Vivienne:.... You... YOU were the one hiding the Defenders weren't you!? Maisy: That's right I was! And now! I want my brother back! Now! Miles: We need our friends too! Foxtrot: Yeah! Give us back our dad! Omega: Foxtrot? Foxtrot: That's right Dad! I'm here! And I'm gonna save you! Omega:..... Uraraka: Guys come on please! Don't do this! We don't want to fight you! Erin: Then you should step aside Uraraka and let us help you! Ian: Come on guys this is crazy! Jack: Crazy is letting this bitch order you around Ian! Vivenne: SILENCE!! (Vivienne slams the scepter down which makes a bright light appear from it and her eyes glow at well) Vivienne: *To Maisy* You're brother belongs to me! *To the Defenders* You're friends belong to me! Everything in this city is mine! And NONE of you will take what I worked so hard to gain! Jack: So you're not surrendering then? Fine then. We'll just have to beat you Vivienne: You forget two things! I still have Alex's girlfriend here! And I have a WHOLE army here! (The people all seem to get ready) Alex: Oh I'll be over there to save Jessica in a moment. And as for your army? That's why we brought these guys. (The Ice Golems behind the Defenders all step in front of them, as they are lead by Erin and Rose who smirk) Erin: Finally... I finally did it. Rose: Told you you'd get it this time. Erin: And I sure did. Now, MOVE FORWARD!! Rose: You heard her guys! Move in and get ready (The Ice Golems all get battle ready. Jessica look at all of this and just smiles) Jessica: They were coming. For me. Vivienne:.... Mina. Momo. Momo and Mina: Yes Mistress? Vivienne: Take Jessica inside City Hall. Momo: As you command. Mina: Right away. (Mina and Momo grab onto Jessica and take her inside as she smiles knowing that she'll be saved) Izuku: What about us ma'am? Craig: Yeah, what do we do? Vivienne: The rest of you. Destroy the Defenders. Uraraka: D-Destroy? Isn't that- Vivienne: That. Is an order Uraraka-Chan. Uraraka:.... *Bows* as you command. Vivienne: Scott. Defend City Hall. Let NONE enter. Scott: Got it. Vivienne: Emily, Kyle, come with me. We are going back to City Hall. Emily: Right away! Kyle: As you wish Mistress. (Vivienne Emily and Kyle all go into City Hall as the rest of the Brainwash heroes stand on the stage. Both the Defenders and Vivienne's army stand ready) Alex:..... Izuku:.... Jack:..... Scott:.... Erin:..... Uraraka:..... Foxtrot:.... Omega:...… Maisy: Let's finish this. Erin and Rose: ATTACK!!! (The Ice Golems charge) Izuku: ATTACK!! (The brainwashed heroes charge toward the Defenders as the crowd rushes the heroes as well) Alex: The crowd's coming in! Erin: Nothing our golems can't handle! Rose: Golems, ATTACK!! Erin: Just don't kill anyone! (The Ice Golems are seen attack the crowd. All them are using less then lethal force as they incapacitate as many people as possible. Maisy is also seen fighting the crowd) Maisy: I may not be a super hero! But I'll still help out however I can!! (Zulu, Foxtrot, Lenny, and Rose all are met by Omega Charlie and Pearl) Foxtrot: Dad! Omega: Son. Zulu: It's time to leave Vivienne's guard dad. Lenny: Yeah, you're really gonna leave these two behind for some crazy bitch like her? Pearl: Don't talk that way about her! Vivienne has been nothing but the most wonderful person to us! Charlie: Yeah! Seriously you guys have got to see the food she serves! Its the best in the universe! Zulu: So good food is enough for a life time of slavery Charlie? Charlie: It is NOT slavery! Zulu: Whatever. But you're still coming home with us! Foxtrot: Yeah! I'm not going home knowing my family's been enslaved like this! Omega: Zulu. Foxtrot. We're not leaving. So please. Don't make us fight you. I don't want to hurt my sons. Rose: We don't want to hurt you either Omega. You're the best king we've ever had. But we are taking you back! One way or another! Omega: …. Fine then. *Pulls out bladed tendrils* Let's go! Zulu: Fine by me! (The Targhul all rush each other and begin fighting. It then cuts to Erin and Jack who are seen fighting against civilians) Jack: You okay Erin?! Erin: Yeah I'm doing fine! These guys just aren't wanting to give up is all! (A guard is then seen approaching armed with a rocket launcher) Jack: Whoa what?! Erin: Where do these people get a rocket launcher?! (Erin fires an ice blast at the guard, knocking him off balence and causing him to fire at a building. Debris then falls toward Erin and Jack) Erin: Hold on! (Erin stops the debris by holding it up) Erin: *grunts* Hurry, get out from under it! Jack: Right! (Jack gets out from underneath the debris) Erin: Alright, now I just gotta- (Erin's body then starts to glow purple as she starts to giggle) Jack: Huh?? (Jack turns to look at Erin) Jack: Erin what's so funny?! You gotta get out of there! Erin: I-I can't move! *Giggles some more* Jack: Erin seriously you- *Notices she's glowing purple* Whoa wait. Oh no! (Craig is seen hold his hands out) Craig: Sorry Erin. Nothing personal. Jack: Hey! (Jack looks over at Craig) Jack: Bro what are you doing?! If you keep that up she'll get crushed under that rubble! Craig: That's the plan bro. Erin: C-Craig please! *giggles* Make it stop! Craig: Oh it'll stop once that debris turns you to goo. Erin: Jack! H-H-Help me! Jack: Craig you better stop right now! Craig: Or what? You gonna kick my ass? (Jack stops and looks at Craig) Craig: You can't hurt me Jack. You know even if I was evil, you would never try anything to really hurt me. Jack:.... Craig: So come on. If you don't hurry up, Erin here is gonna laugh herself into the grave. (Erin is seen struggling to hold up the debris due to Craig's powers) Erin: *giggles* Dammit Craig, this is torture! Craig: Well I'm not the interrogator to Mistress Vivienne for nothing! So what you gonna do big bro? Jack: *Looking back and forth between Erin and Craig* Erin: J-Jack please! *giggles more* I-I can't hold this for much longer! Craig: She's gonna lose it Jack. You better think of something. Jack: *Growls* ….. TIME STOP!! (Suddenly time stops) Jack: … I have to hurry! (Jack rushes over to Erin, helps lift the debris up a little then, picks her up and moves her away form the debris) Jack: Okay… Time Resume! (Time resumes as the debris falls. Jack is seen with Erin in his arms as she loses her glow) Erin: *sigh* Thanks sweetie. Craig: Oh come on that's not fair!! Jack: Sorry little bro. But you've still got a long way to go before you can beat me. Craig: *hands glow* Why you little- Jack: No no no bro! Don't you remember? Your power doesn't affect me. Craig: Oh crap! Jack: *Puts Erin down* You good Erin? Erin: Yeah I'm good. Jack: Good. Now then. I need to have a little one on one time with my little bro. Erin: Alright. Good luck Jack. Jack: I don't need it, but thanks. (Erin runs off. Jack turns to Craig) Jack: Now then little bro. Let's talk. Craig: *gulp* (Alex is seen fighting against Izuku) Alex: You're as strong ever Izuku! Izuku: Thanks! But your compliments aren't gonna help you win Alex! Alex: Ah I see the Mind Stone's made you a bit arrogant! I don't remember heroes having that quality! Izuku: Heroes also don't attack innocent people!! (Izuku releases a powerful kick which Alex blocks) Alex: And heroes don't serve dictators! Izuku: Vivienne's NOT a dictator! Alex: You sure? (Alex grabs Izuku's leg and throws him down the street where he gets back up and glares at Alex) Alex: Just give up Izuku, we don't need to fight. Izuku: I'm afraid we do Alex! Vivienne is a kind hearted person looking out for everyone! And I have to help her! Alex: Then I'm afraid you force my hand Deku! (Alex fires a Psy Blast at Izuku which he dodges) Izuku: And it seems you've forced mine as well Alex! (Izuku goes full cowling) Izuku: Get ready Alex!! SHOOT STYLE!! (Izuku rushes at Alex and is prepared to kick him again) Alex: Crap! (Alex blocks the attack with a psychic barrier, however the impact manages to shatter through it) Alex: Dammit, not good! Izuku: You've improved a lot Alex! But I can still keep up with you!! Alex: Not for long! TIME STOP!! (Izuku tries to run at Alex but he freezes) Alex:.... Sorry Deku. (Alex goes up to Izuku and punches him in the face) Alex: Time resume. (Time resumes as Izuku goes flying into a building from the force of Alex's punch) Alex: I don't have time to play now. *Looks at City Hall* I'm coming Jessica! (Izuku is seen lying on the debris from the impact dazed. Alex then goes and heads for Town Hall) Alex: Don't worry Jess, I'm gonna- (Alex is then punched in the face as Scott and Jirosoyu step out in front of him) Scott: Not so fast Alex. Alex: Damn it! Scott I forgot about you! Scott: Too bad. No one is getting by me. Jirosoyu: Sorry Alex. But I'm afraid your reunion with Jessica will not be happening right now. Alex: Well that doesn't mean you're safe Scott. You know that Jirosoyu's still weak against hard hitters now! Scott: Yeah, Yang may have proved that Spirits can be hurt by normal means, but that doesn't mean you have the strength to defeat us. Alex: You forget who I am Scott. I'm more then a match for you. Scott: You really think you afford to waste energy though? Jack: Oh don't worry. He won't have to. (Jack is coming up to the two with Craig under his arm) Alex: Jack? Jack: Hey Alex! Alex: Why do you have Craig? Craig: *growls* Let me go Jack! Jack: Oh little bro needs to be reminded of the pecking order. Craig: *Starts hitting Jack's stomach* LET GO ALREADY!! Jack: I'll let you go after we get the mind stone buddy. I'll deal with Scott Alex. Alex: While you're holding on to Craig? Jack: Yep. Craig: You can't! Jack: I can and I will bro. Scott: You won't be doing anything! (Jirosoyu starts coming up to punch Alex but Yuri appears and blocks the punch) Alex: Yuri??? Yuri: Alex, would you mind if I help you? I'd like to help save Momo. Alex: Sure! The more the merrier! Jack: At this rate, the three of us should be enough to overwhelm him! Craig: *keeps hitting Jack's stomach* Can you let me go first!? Jack: Sorry little bro, but I feel like showing off. So I'm gonna help beat Scott with one arm. Craig: Raaah! Scott: Damn it!! Jirosoyu! Destroy them!! (Jiro goes into punch Yuri who dissolves into Micobots to dodge the attack) Jirosoyu: Huh?! (Yuri reforms behind Jirosoyu to attack Scott) Yuri: Hello. Scott: Jirosoyu! (Jirosoyu then suddenly appears in front of Scott and blocks Yuri's attack) Jirosoyu: I got you Scott! (Craig is seen trapped in Jack's grasp before he looks over at Alex and smirks. His hand then glows purple) Craig: Oh he thinks I can't fight while in his grasp? I'll prove him wrong. (Before Craig can use his power however, he suddenly feels Jack's grip getting tighter and tighter) Craig: Owowowowowowow! Jack: Next time don't say your plan right when you're right within ear shot next time. Now you best hold on. (Jack then rushes forward and strikes at Jirosoyu with his free arm) Jirosoyu: AHH!! Scott: GAH! FUCK!! Jack: Gotcha! Craig: Dammit Jack! You're messing this up for me! Jack: Sorry bro, but I can't have you tickling anyone else after what you tried to do to Erin. Craig: My chance for a kill was right there though! Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts